Magia e Sedução
by Ana B. Black
Summary: As condições audaciosas impostas pelo executivo James Potter deveriam ter ofendido Lily Evans. Mas ela não tinha escolha, precisaria se tornar sua amante. James esperou anos para se vingar de Lily, e agora ela deve seguir suas regras a risca. NC-17, UA.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Oi galera! Essa Fic, infelizmente não é minha. Eu fic uma adaptação de um livro, e apenas coloquei em HP. Quando li, logo pensei em dois personagens que domam meu coração, e resolvi fazer uma homenagem a eles.

Bom, eu como uma pessoa de pouca criatividade, já tentei inúmeras vezes fazer uma Fic, mas não consigo escrevê-la, simplesmente não sai. Então, o livro "Magia e Sedução" abriu essa porta para eu postar aqui no .

Não esqueçam que é rated M por um motivo! Contém NC-17, ou seja, é meio pesado. Depois não digam que não avisei...

Chega de enrolação e vamos ao que interessa. Aproveitem

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO UM<strong>

Lily Evans atravessou apressada as portas giratórias envidraçadas que conduziam ao saguão do edifício onde funcionavam os escritórios da empresa Potter Corporation.

O som dos saltos altos chocando-se contra o piso vitrificado ecoava no ar.

Espantou-se pelo fato de não encontrar a recepcionista atrás do balcão, como seria o esperado. Então se lembrou de que estariam em horário de almoço. Ela mesma dera uma escapulida, aproveitando o intervalo.

Disposta a não perder a viagem, dirigiu-se para o elevador e apertou o botão do sétimo andar.

Caminhando através do longo corredor, ela espiava porta a porta para descobrir o nome do homem que precisava visitar. Na realidade, não fosse a preocupação com a situação desesperadora do pai, provavelmente gostaria de passar o resto da vida sem precisar encontrar-se com James Potter.

Quando vislumbrou a porta que ficava no final do corredor e ostentava uma placa dourada com o nome dele escrito em letras negras e em relevo, sentiu o estômago revirar e uma súbita vontade de girar nos calcanhares e sumir dali o mais rápido possível.

Mas, já que havia se determinado a isso, não era o momento de voltar atrás.

Deu duas batidas contra a madeira da porta. E, em seguida, passou a palma da mão no tecido de linho vermelho, da saia curta, para secar a umidade ocasionada pelo nervosismo. No caso de um aperto de mãos, não gostaria que James notasse que ela estava tão insegura.

Ouviu um murmúrio do outro lado, talvez um resmungo seguido por uma voz forte determinando que entrasse.

Girando a maçaneta, ela empurrou a porta de madeira escura e entrou.

Com um rápido olhar pôde perceber que a sala era tão grande que comportava três enormes vidraças, de onde se avistava a maior parte do centro da cidade de Londres.

No centro da sala, sobre um suntuoso tapete em estilo persa, uma escrivaninha em design moderno e duas poltronas estofadas em couro verde-escuro preenchiam o espaço.

James Potter acomodado atrás da moderna escrivaninha tomava notas e, ao mesmo tempo, segurava o fone no ouvido esquerdo prosseguindo numa conversa acalorada com alguém do outro lado da linha.

Ele nem mesmo se importou em erguer os olhos para ver quem entrava, de tão entretido que estava no assunto ao telefone.

Lily preferiu evitar a ousadia de sentar-se antes de ser convidada. Por isso permaneceu onde estava, em pé junto ao vão da porta, remexendo as tiras da bolsa com dedos nervosos.

Ele estava tão lindo quanto ela se lembrava. Porém, agora, era um homem maduro, pois não o via desde que eram adolescentes.

Cabelo preto e bagunçado com alguns fios caídos sobre a testa. E, pelo que dava para avistar atrás da mesa de trabalho, usava um terno cinza-escuro de tecido caro e corte perfeito. Ombros largos, abdômen firme e mãos fortes o suficiente para levantar uma carga pesada, e atraentes o bastante para acariciar as pernas de uma mulher.

Oh, Céus! De onde ela tirara isso? Apertou com mais força a pequena bolsa e aproveitou para abanar a face rubra. Imagens eróticas se formaram muito rápido só de ver aquele homem magnífico bem na sua frente. Suas pernas ficaram bambas.

Realmente aquelas mãos enormes e bronzeadas atraíram-lhe a atenção. Principalmente porque há muito tempo ela vinha evitando a companhia de um homem, e nenhum deles tinha sequer chegado perto de suas pernas.

Ao ouvir o fone sendo reposto no gancho, ela retornou o olhar para encarar o homem à mesa. Enquanto ela criava fantasias sobre os dedos grossos deslizando por baixo de sua saia, James Potter aparentemente tinha terminado a conversa e agora a olhava com um lampejo de impaciência nos expressivos olhos castanho-esverdeados.

— Posso ajudá-la? — perguntou ele.

Tomando fôlego e acalmando os nervos, ela deu alguns passos adiante, estacando entre as duas poltronas à frente da mesa.

— Na verdade, sim — declarou ela, ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo junto à orelha, antes de repousar a mão sobre o encosto da poltrona. — Meu nome é Lily Evans e gostaria de conversar sobre a retomada do Evans Restaurant Supply Company.

Ela percebeu que ele a reconheceu de imediato. Não apenas pelo nome da empresa do pai, que estava em vias de ser leiloada, mas, simplesmente por lembrar-se dela. O nome e possivelmente as feições, se é que ele recordava de algo, depois de todos aqueles anos.

James intensificou o olhar e apertou os lábios até formar uma linha fina. Abandonou a caneta sobre a pilha de papéis em que trabalhava e reclinou-se na poltrona giratória descansando os cotovelos nos braços estofados. Ao mesmo tempo, tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa.

Por um momento ela sentiu-se desconfortável e surpresa. A julgar pela reação de James, a memória dele era tão impressionante quanto os atributos físicos. E a expressão de desprezo percebida no castanho do olhos era plenamente justificada.

Duas décadas atrás, Lily não passava de uma adolescente mimada de nariz empinado e tratava a todos como se fosse superior, incluindo James. Ela não considerava a imaturidade uma desculpa. Todos cometem erros quando são crianças e muitas vezes se tem que pagar por eles.

Por isso, Lily encarava como punição, por ter tido atitudes tão desagradáveis quando adolescente, ter de confrontar-se com James Potter novamente e principalmente precisar se manter humilde a fim de conseguir sua ajuda para salvar o pai dos problemas econômicos.

Poderia não ser tão fácil quanto imaginava, mas sustentaria uma posição madura e tentaria uma conversa entre adultos. O que não deixava de ser uma realidade.

A campainha do telefone tocou no hall, mas James ignorou. Ele se manteve na posição ereta observando-a como se pudesse enxergar-lhe a alma.

E talvez pudesse mesmo! Ela se sentia tão exposta como se estivesse nua no meio da sala, e não vestida com seu mais elegante traje executivo.

O terninho de saia em linho vermelho realçava a blusa branca de seda macia e a fazia sentir-se auto-confiante. Ela o escolhera propositadamente naquela manhã sabendo que teria de enfrentar uma "fera" no seu próprio habitat.

Mas agora chegava à conclusão de que a escolha da roupa não fizera diferença alguma. Poderia até estar usando uma armadura que não estaria menos nervosa ao ter de enfrentar James Potter. E, das duas uma: ou ele a expulsaria sem dó nem piedade ou a deixaria explicar as razões por estar ali.

James ergueu uma das negras sobrancelhas e inclinou-se para a frente. Os lábios se delinearam num sorriso irônico:

— Lily Evans... — murmurou friamente e depois com movimentos lentos ergueu-se e contornou a mesa: — Eis aí um nome que eu nunca esperava ouvir outra vez. Não imaginava de repente vê-la surgir em minha sala.

Pondo-se frente a ela deixando uma distância entre ambos de apenas poucos passos. O ambiente pareceu ficar tenso e Lily inspirou fundo para suportar aquela aproximação.

Apoiando-se na beirada da mesa, ele cruzou os braços frente ao peito e estudou-a com um olhar gélido:

— Acho que está aqui para me implorar que não retome a empresa de seu pai. Sinto muito, querida. Mas não teria transformado a Potter Corporation em uma empresa multimilionária se me deixasse seduzir por lindos olhos e belas pernas.

Ele percorreu o corpo dela com o olhar detendo-se nos seios e nos quadris até terminar nas pernas bem torneadas.

— Não importa o quanto sejam lindas — acrescentou antes de retornar o olhar de volta ao rosto dela.

Foi a vez de Lily erguer uma das sobrancelhas. Ela repousou a pequena bolsa no assento de uma das poltronas e tomou uma posição de defesa:

— Não estou aqui para implorar nada. Vim para conversarmos a respeito de negócios que são importantes para minha família. E se acha ou não minhas pernas atraentes, isso não importa. Somos adultos e temos condições de nos sentarmos e mantermos uma conversa profissional sem precisar que fique me olhando como se fosse um homem que passou os últimos vinte anos em uma cela solitária e ao se ver livre vai direto a um clube de _strippers._

James ficou com as faces coradas pelo esforço de conter uma estrondosa gargalhada.

Haviam se passado mais de vinte anos desde a última vez que falara com Lily. E, francamente, não desejava vê-la ou falar com ela novamente. Lily significava uma daquelas recordações desagradáveis da adolescência que ainda poderiam lhe magoar se baixasse a guarda o suficiente para deixar que o passado viesse à tona.

Sorte ele não precisar fazer isso frequentemente. James não pensava em Lily há muito tempo. Nem mesmo importou-se quando começou o processo de retomada da empresa de suprimentos do pai dela. Para ele, era apenas mais uma vantajosa manobra de negócios. Do tipo que o permitira tornar-se, aos 35 anos, milionário e proprietário da empresa que levava o seu nome, deixando de ser o modesto filho de um lavrador.

Com uma das mãos, ele ajeitou o nó da gravata e tornou a rodear a mesa.

— Em todo caso... — falou ele, apontando uma das poltronas que estava mais próximo dela: — Sente-se, e vamos conversar. Como você mesma sugeriu, como adultos e sobre negócios.

Por alguns segundos ela sequer se moveu. Parecia que o oferecimento lhe soava como uma espécie de armadilha. Então, os músculos começaram a relaxar e ela acomodou-se mantendo a pequena bolsa no colo.

A postura elegante com as pernas cruzadas e a coluna ereta a fazia parecer arrogante. O que fez com que James recordasse dela aos 14 anos. A garota mimada que o magoara e o humilhara sem nenhuma compaixão.

Afastando as antigas feridas mal cicatrizadas, ele dirigiu-lhe o olhar procurando tratá-la como apenas mais uma de suas clientes.

— Pois bem — declarou ele, afundando um dos cotovelos no tampo da mesa e apoiando o queixo na mão. — Estou ouvindo. Sobre o que precisa falar comigo?

— Você está tentando retomar a empresa Evans Restaurant Supply Company, não é?

— Eu não estou tentando. Eu irei retomar a empresa de seu pai — ele corrigiu.

Tal afirmação, contudo, não a abalou.

— Estou aqui para pedir que reconsidere a decisão — ela prosseguiu sem titubear — e dê ao meu pai um pouco mais de tempo para conseguir o dinheiro necessário para saldar o empréstimo que você concedeu a ele.

— E acha que ele conseguirá fazer isso? — perguntou James, interessado em alguma nova informação que pudesse ajudá-lo a finalizar a negociação. — Suponho que seja por meio de um empréstimo bancário?

— Sim.

Ela disfarçou o olhar, e James notou que Lily não parecia estar tão confiante quanto tentava demonstrar.

— Ele acha que se tiver mais tempo poderá reerguer a empresa — ela acabou por admitir. —E estou aqui para pedir que lhe dê esse tempo, porque estou preocupada com o que acontecerá a meu pai se ele perdê-la.

Os olhos verdes de Lily circundados por espessos e longos cílios encontraram os dele e, num apelo mudo, pediram compreensão e paciência.

Um estranho desconforto no abdômen fez com que ele cerrasse os dentes e os punhos. James já havia sido seduzido por aqueles olhos inocentes e feições ingênuas e não fora bem-sucedido. Dessa vez não permitiria que ela o magoasse.

— A empresa é a vida de meu pai — prosseguiu Lily. — Ele começou do zero e, com muito esforço, construiu o que sempre foi o principal sustento de minha família. Depois que minha mãe morreu, meu pai ficou tão abalado a ponto de atrapalhar os negócios. Agora está tentando fazer com que a empresa se levante.

"Sem dúvida era uma história comovente para forçá-lo a fraquejar", pensou James. Porém, ela não sabia que ele não se comovia mais tão facilmente.

— E o que isso tem a ver comigo? — ele perguntou em tom áspero.

Os olhos verdes de Lily faiscaram de raiva por um instante. Mas ela precisava lembrar-se de que no momento sua própria vida, ou pelo menos a de seu pai, estava nas mãos de James.

— Você quis retomar a Evans Restaurant Supply Company para vendê-la em um leilão, não é? Imagino que terá um bom lucro na transação. Porém, peço que considere todo o esforço de meu pai para construir o nome da empresa. Pense no impacto que causará a um homem trabalhador e à sua família a perda de seu negócio.

— Emoções pessoais não são consideradas no mundo das negociações. Retomar a Evans Restaurant Supply Company é uma decisão jurídica, e você está certa, pretendo obter lucro no final. Não posso me preocupar com os problemas dos proprietários que me procuram para solicitar empréstimos, colocando a empresa como garantia.

James esperou pelo olhar furioso de protesto outra vez. Mas isso não aconteceu. Lily baixou a cabeça devagar antes de erguê-la novamente e tentar um último e desesperado apelo.

— Sei o que quer dizer e entendo sua posição. Mas será que algumas semanas fariam tanta diferença assim? Acredito que existam outras empresas na mesma situação em que você deve estar obtendo vantagens. Será que não poderia dar a meu pai apenas algumas semanas, talvez um mês, para ver se ele consegue salvar a empresa? Se ele não conseguir, tudo o que você perderá será um pouco de tempo — ela deu uma pausa e o olhou diretamente nos olhos erguendo ambas as sobrancelhas: — A menos que tenha uma razão pessoal para se recusar a ajudar a mim e a minha família.

Lily enfatizou a afirmação "razão pessoal" para deixar claro que ela se lembrava tanto quanto ele do que acontecera naquela noite há vinte anos. Embora James duvidasse que a reação dela tivesse sido tão traumática quanto à dele.

James sentiu uma onda de calor invadir-lhe as entranhas. Porém, sufocou-a, recusando-se a descontrolar-se por conta de lembranças da adolescência. Lily Evans não mudara nada desde a última vez que ele a vira. É claro que se transformara numa mulher de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. Porém, já naquela época, era uma jovem muito bonita. E o que realmente contava era que ainda via em Lily as mesmas atitudes: esperava que todos satisfizessem sempre os seus mínimos caprichos.

A Evans Restaurant Supply Company aparentemente passava por sérios problemas, e deveria significar muito para ela, a ponto de forçá-la a tentar ajudar o pai em vez de, como sempre, deixar que ele se preocupasse com as mínimas exigências dela.

Era óbvio que Lily imaginava conseguir que James visse a situação de forma favorável, mesmo porque ela percebia seu olhar entusiasmado explorando suas pernas e o vão entre os seios em meio ao decote da blusa. Provavelmente faria o que ela queria.

Infelizmente para Lily, James Potter não era um homem de se deixar levar pela atração física quando havia negócios em jogo.

— Eu lhe disse antes — afirmou com a voz não muito suave —, que como homem de negócios não posso permitir a interferência de questões afetivas, mesmo se quisesse.

— Muito bem, então — respondeu ela prontamente e, erguendo-se, ajeitou as alças da pequena bolsa e afirmou com educação: — Acredito que estou desperdiçando nosso tempo. Agradeço por ter me recebido. Vou deixá-lo para que volte ao trabalho.

Ele acompanhou com os olhos ela se afastar, e a maneira sensual com que movia os quadris quase o fez chamá-la de volta. Porém, permaneceu calado. Do que adiantaria mantê-la ali por mais alguns minutos quando, até aquele momento, tinha decidido nunca mais vê-la?

O cérebro atordoado esforçava-se para processar os sentimentos conflitantes ao mesmo tempo em que se condenava por ainda se sentir atraído por ela. Na verdade, era como se fosse um homem dividido em duas personalidades distintas: uma delas desejava ajudá-la e a outra queria puni-la.

— Espere! — gritou no mesmo momento em que ela tocava a maçaneta da porta.

Demonstrando relutância, ela girou o corpo devagar a fim de encará-lo outra vez.

— Tenho uma proposta — ofereceu James, abandonando a mesa de trabalho e aproximando-se dela. Parou a uma distância segura que não demonstrasse intimidação. — Estou precisando de uma acompanhante. Uma mulher bonita que esteja comigo nas viagens de negócio, bem como jantares e eventos.

Ele endireitou a gravata e alisou as mangas do paletó com as próprias mãos. A afirmação era uma meia verdade. Ele poderia não "precisar" de uma acompanhante, mas certamente seria conveniente ter alguém à disposição. James só não conseguiu justificar a si mesmo por que sentiu tamanho impulso de oferecer a posição justamente para Lily, E não conseguiu impedir-se de pressioná-la um pouco mais, embora ela ainda não tivesse respondido.

— Se você aceitar estar disponível sempre que eu precisar, concordarei em dar a seu pai o tempo que ele achar necessário para reerguer a Evans Restaurant Supply Company. Seja um dia, uma semana ou um mês. Você deve decidir.

Ela abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas antes que pronunciasse qualquer palavra, ele ergueu uma das mãos para impedi-la:

— Você precisa saber, antes de tomar qualquer decisão, que o serviço prestado envolverá sexo. Exigirei que divida a mesma cama comigo.

Lily arregalou os olhos e quase o esbofeteou. Que tipo de mulher ele pensava que ela fosse?

— Existem muitas mulheres que poderá empregar para esse tipo de trabalho — devolveu ela com indignação. — Eu não sou uma prostituta!

— Nunca lhe disse que era. Estou simplesmente dizendo o que preciso e o que poderá fazer para salvar a empresa de seu pai.

— Então, o que está me pedindo é para ser sua amante? Estar com você onde e quando quiser? Um tipo de boneca que possa tirar da caixa para satisfazer suas necessidades físicas e depois guardá-la de volta quando terminar?

Ele balançou os ombros e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça.

— Não é exatamente como eu diria. Mas, no fundo, significa a mesma coisa. Preciso de uma amante e você de tempo. Esse é o acordo. É pegar ou largar!

— Que chantagista! — ela murmurou com um sorriso sarcástico.

— Tem razão — ironizou ele —, mas foi você quem veio me procurar. E deve levar em conta que tem sorte de eu lhe fazer esse oferecimento. Eu poderia simplesmente negar-lhe o pedido e mandá-la embora.

Lily gostaria de contrariá-lo, mas sabia que ele estava com a razão. Ter ido ali já fora uma demonstração de desespero, e o fato dele sugerir algum tipo de acordo significava uma bênção.

A questão era: Lily tinha outra alternativa?

Se ela recusasse, teria que retornar para casa e assistir ao pai perder a firma que tanto batalhara para obter excelente reputação em toda Londres e nos estados próximos.

Porém, tornar-se a amante de James Potter... dormir com alguém que era quase um estranho... Era algo difícil de aceitar, principalmente porque ela tinha certeza de que ele a odiava com todas as forças. Esse ódio provavelmente se escondia naquela proposta.

Lily não acreditava que James, um homem tão rico e bonito, precisasse oferecer retribuições daquela espécie a toda e qualquer mulher que lhe aparecesse no escritório negociando prazos para saldar suas dívidas.

Ela inspirou profundamente, permitindo que o ar fresco lhe enchesse os pulmões. As pontas dos dedos estavam roxas de tanto apertar a alça da bolsa que segurava.

— Posso pensar a respeito? — perguntou ela. tendo certeza de que a voz soara mais grave do que deveria. — Ou devo responder agora mesmo?

Ele não disse nada. Tirou as mãos dos bolsos e retornou para a mesa de trabalho. Ainda em pé apanhou uma folha de papel e uma caneta e rabiscou algumas palavras. Retornou na direção dela e entregou-lhe o pedaço de papel.

Ao lê-lo, viu a data, o horário e o nome do aeroporto local. E, logo abaixo, acrescentou o número do vôo para Liverpool.

— Terá até quinta-feira para pensar a respeito Se resolver me encontrar, significará que concordou com meus termos e seu pai terá a chance de salvar a empresa. Se não... — ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e intensificou o olhar: — continuarei com o processo de retomada da Evans Restaurant Supply Company.

Ela entendeu a ameaça contida naquelas palavras e deixou o escritório com um mal-estar maior do que quando chegara.

* * *

><p><strong>NB:** Hello Potterheads (:

Meu nome é Érica, eu sou a prima favorita, linda e maravilhosa (peguei a modéstia do Sirius, não é? Mas dane-se.) da Ana Beatriz. Eu serei a beta desta fanfic apartir do próximo capítulo.

Também odeio shippers inventados, ou seja, Draco/Hermione, Harry/Hermione e todos os shippers também citados pela Ana (acho que o ódio é de família). Já tentei escrever várias fanfics e apesar de darem certo no começo, me enrolo no meio pois nunca fica do jeito que eu quero, então acabei virando beta mesmo.

Podem me seguir no tumblr pra manter contato: **fuckyouwormtail(.com)** (pra quem não fala inglês, significa "foda-se rabicho", porque eu simplesmente tenho ódio eterno por esse personagem.) Sigo de volta se eu gostar do seu tumblr (o que é extremamente provável se ele for de harry potter) e de gratidão, eu posso tentar contar algum spoiler da fanfic, mas acho que será **bem ****impossível**porque depois disso a Ana irá me matar lenta e dolorosamente. Mas quem sabe?

É melhor eu parar por aqui, mas acho bom todos vocês comentarem, afinal, meu aniversário é **amanhã** (14 anos, sou uma criança feliz) e esse será meu presente de todos vocês, ok? Enfim, boa leitura e comentem se não forem trouxas.

x.x.x.x.

**N/A:**Então pessoas, esse foi o primeiro capitulo dessa Fic, espero que tenham gostado. Desculpem qualquer erro, que eu apressei muito minha beta por ansiedade de postar...

Obrigada a minha prima lindíssima (e exagerada pelo o que eu vi aqui em cima u.u) Érica que betou essa Fic e aturou os meus ataques. Valeu gata, te devo milhões... Esse capitulo foi de presente pra ela (acabei de ter essa idéia) então nem venha me pedir presente, pois aqui está ele ¬¬ .

Ahh, deixem reviews para eu saber a opinião de vocês. Criticas e sugestões também são muito bem vindas.

Beijos, A.B.

Ps: Os erros já foram corrigidos.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Oi, demorei um pouquinho pra postar, né? Mas o que importa agora é que estou de férias e vou poder postar mais rápido de agora em diante.

Fiquei super feliz com cada review que recebi no capitulo anterior, e li todas com muito carinho. As respostas estão no final.

Ah, resolvi colocar a sinopse toda aqui, já que tive de cortar algumas partes para publicá-la.

"_As condições audaciosas impostas pelo executivo James Potter deveriam ter ofendido Lily Evans. Mas ela não tinha escolha para salvar os negócios da família, precisaria se tornar sua amante. James esperou anos para se vingar de Lily, e agora ela deve seguir suas regras a risca. Mas lily, uma linda mulher de cabelos acaju, logo se transforma em seu maior desejo. **Teria ****o ****feitiço ****virado ****contra ****o ****feiticeiro? **Nc-17. UA. Adaptação de um livro." _

Chega de deixar vocês curiosos, vamos ao capítulo. Aproveitem.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DOIS<strong>

Após o desagradável encontro com James Potter, Lily retornou ao próprio escritório e tentou se concentrar nas papeladas que envolviam seu trabalho como assistente social. Feliz por não haver entrevistas marcadas, a documentação poderia ser posta em ordem outro dia, quando estivesse mais disposta e menos aborrecida.

Chegou em casa totalmente exausta.

Tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Não conseguia tirar da mente a voz sedutora de James, martelando: "Preciso de uma amante..." "Preciso de uma amante..." "Preciso de uma amante"...

E o que mais a aborrecia era a sequência de imagens que desfilavam junto com as recordações daquelas palavras. Nelas, podia vislumbrar James despido daquele terno caro, a pele bronzeada aquecida e a musculatura tensa. E, ela mesma, deitada nua sobre a colcha de cetim, aguardando que ele a tocasse.

James era um homem atraente. Mais do que isso, bonito, viril e apetitoso! E ela era puro fogo! Ninguém poderia culpá-la pelas fantasias eróticas que a atormentavam. Principalmente após o convite dele para que se tornasse sua amante, há menos de cinco horas.

E a oferta que a princípio ela vira como ofensa, agora era analisada como possibilidade.

Pôs a pasta sobre a prateleira logo na entrada do hall e livrou-se dos sapatos com um suspiro de alívio ao libertar os dedos espremidos. Normalmente, não tinha o hábito de usar saltos tão altos para trabalhar, mas era os que mais combinavam com o terninho. Precisava demonstrar segurança, apresentando elegância, quando fosse defrontar-se com o dono da Potter Corporation em pessoa. Com os sapatos nas mãos e os pés em meias de náilon, cruzou o pequeno espaço até a sala de visitas, detendo-se apenas para apanhar a correspondência na mesinha posta ao lado da escadaria.

Desde que nascera sempre morara na mesma casa. Ultimamente, porém, tinha começado a se sentir muito deslocada. Talvez porque a suntuosa mansão já não correspondia à realidade dos fatos.

Colunas brancas e majestosas e a escada em caracol na entrada principal davam ares de imponência à residência, bem como o terraço ao fundo, de onde se avistava as maravilhosas paisagens Londrinas.

O pai construíra a mansão quando a Evans Restaurant Supply Company começou a dar lucros esplendorosos.

O design avançado em parte fora escolhido pelos pais, na tentativa de poder provar que os irlandeses que haviam imigrado para a Inglaterra tinham capacidade de obter êxito no trabalho a qual se dedicaram.

E até poucos anos antes, Lily adorava morar ali. Quando era adolescente fazia parte da alta sociedade local, sempre recebendo convites para participar de festas e reuniões sofisticadas.

Contudo, sem a mãe para preencher o ambiente com sua personalidade alegre e amorosa, a casa agora parecia de certo modo vazia e grande demais. Ainda mais com sua irmã Petúnia e seu namorado Vernon para lhe encher a paciência.

Lily sentia que era hora de começar a pensar em se mudar dali. Já devia ter feito isso antes, mas a mãe ficara doente e o pai precisou que ela permanecesse por mais algum tempo.

A irmã Petúnia também ficara pela cidade com o namorado, pela mesma razão.

Separando as cartas e revistas a ela endereçadas, Lily começou a subir os degraus na intenção de ir para o seu quarto. Tudo que desejava no momento era livrar-se das roupas e mergulhar na água morna da banheira com sais de banho relaxantes. Pretendia acender algumas velas, espalhá-las em castiçais pelo banheiro e relaxar ao som de alguma música clássica. Talvez uma taça de vinho branco ajudasse a afastar a oferta embaraçosa de James.

Mas foi interrompida por sua governanta, Connie:

- Senhorita Evans. Sua amiga, a senhorita Mckinnon, está lá em cima, no seu quarto.

Lily sorriu e agradeceu. Quando alcançou o hall, percebeu que precisaria ter paciência e aguardar mais um pouco, antes de poder ficar só e executar os projetos de relaxamento que tinha em mente. O som da televisão de seu quarto foi ouvido junto com resmungos. Lily andou calmamente até a porta e sorriu ao ver a amiga Marlene sentada em sua cama, com uma malinha do lado, vendo televisão.

Marlene se levantou e correu até a amiga, deu-lhe um forte abraço e a puxou para dentro do quarto.

— Oh, Lily! Que bom que chegou! — Disse pegando sua malinha preta. – Estou a algum tempo te esperando, mas sei de sua "missão". – Finalizou fazendo aspas no ar.

Marlene era de casa, de tanto tempo que passava ali. Morava duas ruas abaixo da sua. Sempre que ia sair passava na casa de Lily para a amiga ajudá-la a arrumar-se.

- Eu estava a ponto de descer as escadas para perguntar a Connie qual das roupas eu deveria escolher para usar mais tarde, de tanto que demorou.

Lily riu do nervosismo da amiga, que de tanto gesticular com a mão, quase deixou sua mala cair. Abriu-a e tirou de lá dois vestidos.

— Preciso estar num jantar beneficente daqui à uma hora. Ainda bem que dessa vez não sou a promotora, mas, mesmo assim, quero que minha aparência esteja perfeita. Pretendemos angariar fundos para a construção de um abrigo para mulheres carentes.

Lily acomodou-se na beirada da cama sobre o acolchoado macio e vistoso, enquanto Marlene mostrava dois vestidos.

— Qual deles gosta mais? — perguntou a amiga, posicionando um e depois o outro diante do corpo esguio.

Marlene McKinnon era simplesmente linda. Pele clara e macia como a de um bebê. E também fora abençoada com olhos azuis e cabelos negros. Era de uma beleza estonteante!

Marlene não era apenas bonita, mas também bondosa. Não media esforços para poder ajudar alguém. E quanto mais necessitada a pessoa estivesse, maior era o seu empenho em ajudar, pessoalmente ou enviando auxílio financeiro, isso não fazia a mínima diferença.

Costumava participar, em média, de quatro a cinco jantares semanais, além de muitos almoços. Todos destinados ao bem-estar social. Fazia parte de uma organização filantrópica que já se expandira em vários grupos pelo país e no exterior. Todo o capital arrecadado era destinado a mulheres e crianças desamparadas, pesquisas médicas e programas de proteção a animais, como baleias e cavalos selvagens, bem como a construção de abrigo para cães e gatos a fim de evitar que sejam sacrificados; e muitos outros projetos.

Marlene era talentosa na arte de convencer as pessoas a contribuírem com dinheiro e tempo nas inúmeras causas humanitárias. Apenas a sua presença já era o suficiente para despertar em muitos o desejo de colaborar.

Lily curvou os lábios num sorriso orgulhoso. A melhor amiga seria capaz de convencer uma cobra a deixar-se observar e, ainda, receber um agradecimento do réptil!

— Prefere este? — Marlene perguntou, interrompendo o devaneio de Lily e exibindo o vestido, bem justo e preto, para avaliação da amiga. Então trocou os cabides de mão e expôs um outro em tecido cor-de-rosa debruado com preto.

Lily os estudou com cuidado: com o preto, Marlene ficaria estonteante, pensou. Os homens cairiam a seus pés. Com o cor-de-rosa também ficaria linda, mas não impediria que os homens presentes no jantar deixassem de prestar atenção nos oradores e na causa a que se dedicavam e se distraíssem com a presença dela.

— O cor-de-rosa ficará melhor — decidiu Lily.

Marlene concordou com um gesto de cabeça e recolocou o vestido preto na malinha.

— Era o que eu pensava, mas precisava de uma segunda opinião. Vou reservar o preto para a próxima semana quando defendermos a causa de proteção aos animais.

O sorriso de Marlene mostrava que estava ciente do efeito que provocaria com o outro vestido.

Lily se levantou, a fim de ir para o banheiro relaxar.

— Espere, Lily... — pediu a amiga, enfiando-se rapidamente no vestido cor-de-rosa. Os braços erguidos deixavam as coxas à mostra exibindo as clássicas cintas-ligas pretas e sensuais. Depois de deixar deslizar a roupa sobre o corpo delgado, virou-se de costas:

— Pode puxar o zíper para mim? Assim aproveitaremos para você me contar por que está tão aborrecida.

Lily ajudou a amiga e respondeu:

— Não tenho nada para dizer. Só estou cansada.

Marlene balançou a cabeça:

— Hã, hã! Isso pode funcionar com seu pai, mas não comigo. Posso ler seus pensamentos, sabe disso. — E, puxando Lily pela cintura, forçou-a avoltar para sentarem na cama. Deteve-se um minuto para calçar os sapatos de saltos altos antes de acomodar-se ao lado da amiga e cruzar as pernas.

— Tudo bem. Agora conte tudo. Foi conversar com James Potter?

Desde o momento em que tinha planejado ir à Potter Corporation para solicitar um prazo maior para as dívidas do pai, Lily compartilhara a idéia com a amiga. Sempre confiara na amiga, quando deixou o passado para trás, por isso eram melhores amigas e não escondiam nada uma da outra. Ela confiava em Marlene, não só porque a amiga sempre soube guardar segredo, como também, lhe dava opiniões sensatas.

Quando Marlene concordou que pedir a ajuda de James Potter era uma boa idéia, nenhuma das duas cogitou de mencionar qualquer coisa a Adam Evans. O pai de Lily era um homem orgulhoso e jamais aprovaria que ninguém, muito menos a filha, intercedesse em seus negócios ou pedisse ajuda a quem quer que fosse.

Ambas concordaram que só lhe contariam a respeito, se tudo corresse bem. Caso contrário, ele nunca saberia o que Lily tinha feito.

Lily assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e Marlene arregalou os olhos com surpresa:

— E daí? Ele vai nos ajudar?

— Isso vai depender.

— Depender do quê?

Lily sustentou o olhar curioso da amiga e murmurou com frieza:

— Se irei ou não dormir com ele.

Marlene deu um gritinho de indignação e Lily fez um gesto para que moderasse o tom de voz. Não queria que ninguém as ouvisse. Provavelmente o pai ainda não teria chegado, mas Connie, a governanta, poderia estar por perto espanando os móveis ou fazendo qualquer outro trabalho doméstico.

Assim que Marlene se acalmou, Lily contou-lhe, em detalhes, tudo que acontecera no escritório de James desde o princípio até a proposta final.

— Então ele prometeu que daria a meu pai o tempo que precisasse para recuperar a Evans Restaurant Supply Company se eu concordasse em ser sua amante. Agora ele quer que eu o encontre no aeroporto para uma viagem a Liverpool. — E, tirando do bolso da jaqueta o papel com as anotações de James, passou-o para a amiga.

Marlene estudou os rabiscos antes de tornar a dobrar a folha e devolvê-la para Lily.

— E o que pretende fazer? — quis saber ela.

— Ainda não sei — respondeu Lily com um suspiro desanimado e balançando a cabeça com indisfarçável indecisão.

— Quer que eu faça isso por você?

Lily gargalhou alto e depois encarou a amiga, que permanecia com as faces serenas.

— Está falando sério? Faria isso por mim? — perguntou Lily com um tom de incredulidade na voz.

Marlene balançou ombros.

— E por que não? Por você, por seu pai, que foram a minha família. E não seria um sacrifício tão grande assim. Você disse que ele é simpático, não é?

Lily não dissera nada sobre a aparência dele. E "simpático" não chegava nem perto da palavra ideal para descrever as feições perfeitas do rosto de James com os incríveis olhos castanho-esverdeados e seu corpo atlético.

— Não que eu tenha muito jeito para a coisa — prosseguiu Marlene com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, diante do silêncio de Lily. — Mas se esse homem quer apenas um retorno prazeroso para ajudar minha amiga, acredito que não fará diferença qual mulher se proponha a satisfazê-lo.

Lily gargalhou outra vez. E estendendo os braços abraçou firme a amiga.

— Oh, Marlene, eu te amo tanto!

— Também te amo. E estou disposta a ficar em seu lugar, se precisar.

Lily acreditava que sim. O único problema era que, ao imaginar a melhor amiga na cama com James, sentiu um inesperado ciúme.

Como poderia estar sentindo ciúmes de sua melhor amiga? Principalmente pelo fato de Marlene estar decidida a trocar de lugar com ela e dormir com um estranho só para salvar a sua pele? E também por que lhe incomodava o fato de sentir-se com direitos exclusivos pelo homem que lhe fizera uma proposta tão indecente? E ainda mais que suspeitava tratar-se de uma vingança pessoal de James pelo que ela lhe fizera na adolescência.

— Não! — exclamou Lily, dando um profundo suspiro. — A idéia de falar com ele foi minha e, além do mais, tivemos uma espécie de namoro nos tempos de escola.

— Tudo bem — concordou Marlene. — Então me responda: como se sente em relação à proposta feita por ele?

Lily sentiu o estômago se contorcer diante da pergunta. Em seguida, o incômodo calor espalhou-se pelo corpo, concentrando-se entre as coxas.

"Céus!" Será que estava assim tão atraída por James? Ou se tratava apenas da reação normal de uma mulher diante de um homem bonito?

Poderia aquela atração intensificar-se ainda mais? Será que já estava concordando com a oferta e se comportando como amante dele?

O nervosismo se juntou ao calor. Lily nunca tinha sido amante de homem algum e jamais aceitara a idéia de um relacionamento baseado apenas em sexo. Tivera muitos namorados, e até dormira com alguns deles, mas os relacionamentos se sustentavam em outras bases, como amizade, idéias em comum e outras coisas mais.

James não demonstrara interesse em conhecê-la melhor. E ela duvidava que pudessem ter algo em comum além da empresa de seu pai.

Ele a queria apenas por duas razões: apresentar-se acompanhado de uma mulher atraente e satisfazer os instintos na cama.

E descobrir que a idéia se tornava mais tentadora a cada minuto que passava era demais para ela!

Lily apertou as mãos de Marlene e confessou com os olhos marejados de água:

— O mais terrível disso tudo é que estou pensando em prosseguir com o plano. Mas não é inteiramente por causa do papai!

Marlene esboçou um sorriso terno e, com carinho, afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto de Lily. Depois sussurrou-lhe:

— Claro que não. Está atraída por um homem que imagina ser muito sexy e deseja fazer sexo com ele, mesmo que não tivesse outros motivos para isso. Ficaria mais preocupada se me dissesse que James Potter era um patife e que mesmo assim se sujeitaria a dormir com ele, apenas para salvar a Evans Restaurant Supply Company — e, após uma pausa para inspirar fundo, prosseguiu: — O mais importante é saber como se sentirá depois. Será capaz de lidar com o fato de ter tido uma aventura com um homem por quem alimenta sentimentos mais profundos, ou se sentirá culpada ou envergonhada quando tudo acabar?

Marlene estava certa, pensou Lily, e a conhecia muito bem. Deveria analisar melhor toda a situação. Ainda tinha alguns dias pela frente antes da viagem de James para Liverpool. Aproveitaria todos os minutos que restavam para estudar com muita prudência o acordo oferecido, por todos os ângulos possíveis, antes de tomar a decisão final.

Marlene se levantou e guardou sua coisas, deu um longo abraço na amiga e se despediu, falando que se não fosse logo iria se atrasar.

James gostaria de dizer que não estava preocupado com o fato de que Lily Evans iria ou não aparecer. Na verdade, chegou ao aeroporto uma hora antes do combinado, apenas por precaução...

Acomodou-se numa cadeira de onde pudesse avistar a passagem principal do aeroporto e observar quem chegava. Apenas por precaução... Em parte, ele tinha esperanças de que ela não aceitasse a oferta. Havia sido uma atitude espontânea e imprudente. Nem ele mesmo entendia a própria atitude.

Talvez fosse por uma vontade antiga de humilhá-la, e não queria perder a chance ao vê-la ali no escritório de maneira tão solícita.

Muito diferente dos tempos em que agia como se fosse uma princesa, por conta de ter um pai rico o suficiente para comprar muitas propriedades iguais a modesta fazenda da família de James.

Talvez nem fosse mais por essa antiga vontade de vingança e, sim, por um puro instinto de luxúria que o fizera chamá-la de volta e fazer aquela proposta. Tinha ficado fascinado pelos expressivos olhos verdes, e queria ter aquela mulher na cama, não importava o preço a pagar.

A voz da razão, que insistia em ditar-lhe que o melhor seria manter distância ao invés de envolver-se outra vez com ela, acabara abafada pela libido. E ele passara os últimos dias condenando-se por deixar que os instintos falassem por ele. Não era mais adolescente! Era um homem perfeitamente capaz de ignorar a atração física e deixar prevalecer o intelecto.

Infelizmente, tudo que aprendera em todos aqueles anos sobre autocontrole voara pela janela no mesmo instante em que admirou o longo e liso cabelo ruivo contrastando com a pele clara do rosto bonito e o contorno perfeito dos lábios carnudos.

A estrutura rígida dos seios e a curvatura dos quadris, naquele esplendoroso terninho vermelho!

Só de lembrar-se daquela cena e do perfume inebriante que ela usava, sentiu a excitação invadir-lhe o corpo. Moveu-se desconfortável na cadeira e procurou desviar a atenção na tela do laptop sobre os joelhos.

Segundos depois, sentiu a presença de alguém bem à sua frente. Ergueu os olhos e viu Lily.

O coração deu um salto. James classificou a reação sentida como surpresa e atração sexual, nada mais.

Devagar, baixou a tampa do laptop e o guardou na maleta. Isso lhe deu tempo para recuperar-se da surpresa.

Lily usava calças em tom verde-escuro e blusaque combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos cor de esmeralda. Trazia um decote discreto contornado com algumas lantejoulas coloridas. O cabelo estava puxado para o alto e preso com uma presilha preta. Brincos grandes e vistosos, em formato de argolas, em ouro e prata fulguravam com um brilho especial. Nos pés, calçava tamancos com saltos muito altos, o que parecia inadequado para uma viagem, além de deixá-la ainda mais alta, o que seria desnecessário, uma vez que Lily tinha uma estatura perfeita. Em uma das mãos segurava uma bolsa de couro bege. Repousada no chão, a mala de mão que parecia querer estourar de tão sobrecarregada.

Esforçando-se para não engolir o nó que se formara na garganta e não demonstrar insegurança, ele ofereceu um sorriso atencioso e tocou de leve no assento ao lado, convidando-a para sentar.

— Estou surpreso de que tenha vindo! — exclamou James.

— Você não me deixou muita escolha. Seria aceitar sua proposta ou assistir a ruína do meu pai.

Embora Lily falasse de maneira dramática, recusava-se a admitir que não estivesse sendo totalmente sincera. Mesmo sendo uma mulher adulta e capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões, ainda se sentia envergonhada em aceitar um acordo como aquele.

Era verdade que James a encurralara usando aquele tipo de chantagem. Mas ela poderia ter saído do escritório dele com uma firme e decisiva resposta negativa. E, para um homem como ele, nem teria sido necessário usar de subterfúgios como aquele se quisesse seduzi-la. A atração física era recíproca e, com certeza, chegariam ao mesmo resultado sem tanta confusão.

— Bem. Então considere o "sacrifício" como algo que vai valer a pena.

E, depois daquelas palavras, ele apanhou o celular de uma das bolsas externas da enorme valise de couro macio, e discou o número do escritório:

— Cindy! — ele falou assim que a assistente atendeu. — Faça-me um favor. Separe todos os documentos pertinentes ao Evans Restaurant Supply Company. Pretendo estudar o caso por mais algum tempo antes de prosseguirmos com o processo. Obrigado — agradeceu após a resposta afirmativa da assistente e desligou. — Está feito! — exclamou ele para Lily, estendendo o braço para repousá-lo no alto da cadeira em que ela se sentava. — Não importa o que seu pai tenha em mente para reerguer a empresa, agora terá uma chance. — Ele retirou do bolso da jaqueta as duas passagens de primeira classe entregando uma a Lily, depois voltou a acomodar o braço na poltrona onde ela estava.

Ela o apanhou e examinou seu nome nas letras impressas.

— Você deveria estar muito confiante de que eu viria a ponto de comprar a passagem antecipada!

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Foi só um palpite. E não queria correr o risco de você aparecer e não conseguir embarcarmos no mesmo vôo. Mas tive o cuidado de verificar a possibilidade de troca e fui informado de que poderia usá-lo para outra viagem, caso você não viesse.

Pela primeira vez, desde que chegara, Lily conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. E os olhos verdes se iluminaram com um brilho divertido atrás dos longos e enormes cílios.

— Você tornou-se um homem petulante! — ela exclamou com um tom de voz mais brando do que o usado no escritório dele. — Pelo que me lembro, nunca se sentia completamente seguro...

"Apenas quando Lily Evans estava na minha frente", ele pensou, mas nada disse. Ela era a única pessoa que o fazia sentir-se como se ainda tivesse 16 anos de idade. Mas prometeu a si mesmo que conseguiria afastar aquela insegurança, ou morreria tentando!

— Isso já faz muito tempo — respondeu ele com ironia e percebeu que atingiu o alvo quando a viu franzir o cenho.

— Tem razão — concordou ela e desviou o olhar.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de um silêncio desagradável, até que James deu um profundo suspiro e arrependeu-se de ter sido grosseiro com a mulher que pretendia seduzir tão logo se acomodassem em Liverpool.

Ele não era tão tolo a ponto de acreditar que o consentimento dela em dormir com ele significava uma satisfação garantida. Era certo que o fato de ela estar ali significava a concordância implícita de manter relações amorosas com ele. Contudo, se mudasse de opinião no último minuto, ou demonstrasse uma frieza total, ele não iria forçá-la. Nunca agira dessa maneira com nenhuma mulher, e Lily Evans não seria a primeira a provocar-lhe uma atitude dessa natureza. É claro que ela não tinha conhecimento disso. Pelo que lhe fora proposto, sabia que voar com ele para Liverpool significava, a princípio, que seria sua amante. E James pretendia manter aquela situação pelo tempo que pudesse. E esperava que tudo funcionasse de acordo com as fantasias que idealizara em sua mente, desde o momento em que ela pisara em seu escritório.

— Relaxe, Lily. — Ele tocou-lhe o braço com a mão que estava livre e acariciou-lhe a pele com a ponta do polegar. — Teremos a semana inteira para nos conhecermos melhor. E prometo não avançar o sinal até estarmos plenamente acomodados no quarto do hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>NB: **Queridos Potterianos, primeiramente, muito obrigada por terem comentado e me avisem caso houver erros de ortografia por aí. E, aliás, podem me culpar pelo atraso porque o tumblr me seduziu e eu acabei adiando para betar o capítulo. Assim como a Lily, eu tenho problemas de autocontrole.

Só mais uma coisa: ALGUÉM sabe um site confiável para baixar **Magic ****Beyond ****Words** **(o ****filme ****não-autorizado ****da ****vida ****da ****J.K.****Rowling)** **LEGENDADO?** To desperada.

Enfim, me adicionem no **pottermore:** **FlameMirror169** porque aquele site está tedioso sem a abertura da Câmara Secreta. Tchau para vocês.

**N/A:**Então é isso. Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo, e mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês, suge stões e criticas.

Este capítulo vai a uma pessoa que eu amo muuito: Júlia Azeredo. Ela quase me matou quando viu que eu tinha postado e não falei pra ela, então Jú, espero estar perdoada. Beijos linda.

Reviews: _~Eu __não __esperava __tantas __O.o __obrigada __(:~_

**Mila ****Pink****:**Oi, obrigada pela review. KKKKKK, poisé, mas eu meio que a obriguei a ser minha beta... sabe, a opinião dela é muito importante pra mim. Beijos.

**Viic ****M****:** Obrigada! Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. Beijos.

**Thaty:**KKK, o que será que a Lily vai dizer? Descubra neste capitulo. Espero que continue gostando, e pode deixar, não vou parar de escrevê-la. Beijos.

**Maga ****do ****4****:**Obrigada! Aproveite o capítulo, espero que goste. Vou continuar sim, se depender de mim vai até o fim. Beijos.

****: ****Oi, que bom que gostou. Espero que continue assim (:

Ahh sim, o nome da autora é _**Heidi **__**Betts**_, da série Harlequin Desejo. Beijos.

**Fernanda:**Obrigada! Que bom que gostou, espero que continue assim. Beijos.

**Paola ****Lovegood: **Oi, não é dela não. É da Heidi Betts como comentei na review anterior. Mas espero que goste mesmo assim. Beijos.

**Ninha ****Souma****: **Olá! O que será que a Lily fez de tãão ruim assim pra deixar o James tão irritado e com mágoas do passado? Hm... logo, logo vocês descobriram. O James foi realmente cruel fazendo esta proposta, mas a questão é: Lily aceitará? Descubra neste capítulo. Espero que goste e continue acompanhando. Beijos.

Beijos para todos, A.B.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feliz Natal gente!**

Oi pessoal, eu quero desejar um Feliz Natal pra todos vocês. Desejo tudo de bom para cada um, e que os seus desejos se realizem sempre. Ganhem muitos presentes, e aproveitem esse momento único com a família e amigos.

Bem, eu quero também pedir desculpas para vocês pelo atraso da Fic. Eu sei que isso é imperdoável, mas acabei viajando de última hora e esqueci de salvar a Fic em um pen drive para postar lá. Então, desculpem mesmo o atraso.

Fiquei muito animada com todas as reviews, e quero agradecer muito por todas elas. Valeu gente, pela consideração de deixar nem que seja uma frase pelo menos. Me deixou super feliz.

Ok, chega de enrolação e vamos a Fic. Considere isso como presente de nata, kk. Aproveitem!

_Ps: Só pra lembrar que é rated M por um motivo! Depois não digam que não avisei._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO TRÊS<strong>

O vôo curto até Liverpool transcorreu tranquilo. As poltronas da primeira classe eram extremamente confortáveis.

James manteve a palavra e quase não a tocou, mantendo a conversa em tópicos amenos e sem importância.

Para Lily, entretanto, ficava cada vez mais difícil contornar o nervosismo. Quanto mais avançavam na viagem, mais ansiosa ela ficava.

James lhe prometera não "avançar" antes de estarem no hotel. Mas será que a agarraria assim que entrassem no quarto?

Ela sabia que estava sendo irracional. Em todo o tempo que estivera ao seu lado, desde o aeroporto até aquele momento, ela não o vira fazer nada que demonstrasse uma impulsividade agressiva. E ficaria muito surpresa se, de repente, o visse assediando-a em público. James lhe parecia perfeitamente sóbrio e controlado.

Não que aquela atitude afastasse o que ela imaginava que aconteceria quando estivessem a sós no quarto do hotel. Sentiu o corpo estremecer com a antecipação dos momentos íntimos, quando ele a beijasse e exigisse a sua parte no trato, sob os lençóis.

Maldisse a si mesma por sentir-se excitada e desejar que ele fizesse exatamente o que pretendia, quando deveria desprezá-lo por forçá-la a uma situação embaraçosa.

Um carro preto e espaçoso os aguardava no aeroporto de Liverpool para conduzi-los ao hotel.

O Wynn era considerado um dos mais luxuosos hotéis da região. Piso de mármore, candelabros e lambris de madeira polida. Havia um cassino ao lado e era óbvio que o estabelecimento fora construído para hospedar visitantes ricos que desejassem conhecer a cidade. Não era do tipo que abrigava casais em curta estada e em encontros furtivos.

Pouco interessava aos bilionários proprietários do hotel que, entre seus ricos hóspedes, houvesse alguns que apenas tinham em mente encontros amorosos assim como ocorria com os menos afortunados. A única diferença era que os mais ricos podiam esconder melhor as verdadeiras intenções.

Um funcionário do hotel, em uniforme vermelho-acastanhado e botões dourados, acompanhou-os até a suíte que lhes fora reservada. Abriu a porta e transferiu a bagagem do carrinho para o quarto.

A suíte era ampla, havia um ambiente com sofás e uma mesa redonda com quatro cadeiras e, para além da porta dupla, o dormitório e, em seguida, o banheiro.

Lily havia crescido num ambiente sofisticado e conhecera muitos hotéis de luxo, mas nenhum deles se comparava à opulência do Wynn.

A cama de casal imensa ocupava o centro do quarto e, junto às paredes, os móveis de madeira entalhada davam ar de sofisticação ao ambiente. A única parede sem mobília era inteiramente espelhada e ocultava a entrada de um closet super espaçoso. No banheiro, além do boxe, havia uma banheira tão grande com hidromassagem, que poderia comportar três ou quatro pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Lily estava parada no vão da porta admirando a qualidade das peças de cerâmica do banheiro, quando James aproximou-se por detrás dela e sussurrou-lhe:

— Teremos mais de uma hora antes de descer para o jantar. Prefere tirar um cochilo ou desfazer as malas ou... alguma outra coisa?

Embora ele não a estivesse tocando em parte alguma do corpo, a voz soava doce como o mel e a idéia subentendida lançou-lhe chamas de calor na base da espinha. A respiração se acelerou e ela precisou piscar várias vezes para afastar a súbita reação do corpo ansioso.

Ainda não estava preparada. Sabia que chegaria o momento em que não haveria alternativa. Agora, porém, ele lhe dera outras opções.

— Acho melhor começar por ajeitar as roupas e os acessórios — ela falou, notando que a voz saiu mais alta do que deveria. E, virando-se, passou por ele, antes que protestasse, ou pior, a impedisse.

Sem aguardar pela resposta, ela apressou-se e apanhou sua mala. Havia um espaço destinado a essa função, contudo Lily preferiu desfazê-la na cama, sobre o grosso acolchoado. Dessa forma, o espaço ficaria interditado para qualquer outra atividade que ele tivesse em mente.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, James juntou-se a ela e também resolveu arrumar seus próprios objetos.

Em total silêncio as gavetas foram preenchidas, bem como os armários do closet e os gabinetes da pia do banheiro.

Quando terminaram, James sugeriu que se aprontassem para o jantar e, com uma atitude discreta preferiu aguardar num dos sofás e deixá-la a sós para que se sentisse mais à vontade.

Lily fez o possível para não demorar mais do que o necessário. Escolheu um, dentre a meia dúzia de vestidos para a noite que trouxera, e, rapidamente o vestiu e deu início a uma maquiagem rápida. Sabia que James precisaria de tempo também para se barbear, tomar um banho e se vestir.

Ao entrar no hall da suíte, Lily deparou com James em pé observando, através de uma das janelas, as luzes coloridas dos painéis dos luxuosos cassinos, que eram bem dificies de se encontrar em qualquer lugar na Inglaterra, e o movimento incessante dos transeuntes que se acotovelavam no coração da cidade.

Apesar da espessura do carpete, ele pressentiu a presença dela e girou a fim de encará-la.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados se estreitaram ao vê-la e um sorriso gentil curvou-lhe os lábios. Depois deu alguns passos em sua direção.

— Está linda! — exclamou, admirando o vestido preto cintilante e sem alças, com um laço primoroso que ajustava a cintura, permitindo que os quadris se evidenciassem. O comprimento da saia ia até os joelhos, deixando à mostra as pernas bem torneadas.

Lily agradeceu a gentileza e, com uma das mãos, brincou com a pedra de safira que servia como pingente da corrente de ouro, para eliminar a tensão pela proximidade dele.

— Não vou demorar — declarou ele, contornando o corpo dela a uma distância segura para evitar tocá-la e desapareceu na direção do quarto.

O jantar foi muito mais adorável do que ela esperava. James a apresentou aos associados convidados, sem maiores explicações, apenas dizendo seu nome. Foi preferível assim em vez de apresentá-la como namorada ou amante ou qualquer outra coisa. E, apesar de ter tido uma rápida conversa com a mulher sentada a seu lado, a maior parte do tempo, Lily manteve-se calada, a fim de permitir que James liderasse o assunto sobre negócios.

Aproveitando um dos intervalos da Conversa, James convidou Lily para dançar. Ao ouvir o som de uma música romântica e, após ter bebido duas taças de vinho, o ritmo lento até parecia uma canção de ninar. Ela repousou a cabeça no peito largo enquanto absorvia o calor dos braços que a enlaçavam.

Lily não havia esquecido o acordo feito para ajudar o pai e, em troca, fazer o papel de amante. Contudo, já que tomara a decisão de aceitar, o melhor seria relaxar e viver o momento em vez de ficar obcecada sobre o que viria a seguir.

Terminado o jantar, ambos se despediram dos associados e saíram na direção dos elevadores. Caminhavam devagar. Lily mantinha um dos braços enlaçados na cintura de James. Os corpos se chocavam, meio atordoados pelo cansaço e excesso de vinho.

— Você estava fantástica, Lily! — exclamou James no momento em que entraram no elevador. — Finklestein e Rogers a adoraram! E acredito que as mulheres deles também ficaram felizes por ter a companhia de mais uma mulher à mesa. Pelo menos não tive que ouvir a imensa lista de nomes de mulheres solteiras que elas imaginam que me agradaria.

Lily limitou-se a sorrir.

— Trazer você comigo foi uma das melhores coisas que fiz — concluiu James. Lily sentiu o rosto corar, e abaixou-o, mordendo o lábio inferior com um sorriso.

Quando o elevador parou no andar pretendido, James liderou o caminho até a suíte e, depois de abrir a porta com o cartão magnético, permitiu que ela entrasse primeiro.

Eles haviam deixado uma lâmpada acesa num dos cantos do quarto, de forma que a suíte parecia banhada numa pálida luz amarela. As cortinas cerradas impediam que o néon do painel luminoso do hotel invadisse o ambiente.

— Aceita um drinque? — perguntou James. Lily negou com a cabeça.

— Não. Obrigada. Já bebi muito vinho no jantar. Se tomar mais alguma coisa, sou capaz de dormir por uma semana inteira! – Brincou, dando um leve sorriso.

— Então é melhor não arriscarmos — concordou ele com um sorriso estonteante.

Movendo-se para mais perto dela, ele acariciou-lhe os braços com as pontas dos dedos, provocando arrepios na pele feminina. Seu olhar fixo no dela a fizeram engolir em seco para controlar o tremor do corpo.

James deslizou uma das mãos até o pulso delicado e retirou-lhe o relógio de ouro cravejado com diminutos diamantes e colocou-o no balcão da minúscula cozinha. Depois, livrou-a do bracelete, anéis, brincos e gargantilha, amontoando os acessórios no mesmo balcão.

— Já lhe disse como está bonita essa noite?

Para total embaraço, a única resposta que Lily conseguiu dar quando abriu os lábios foi um murmúrio de agrado. Corou ao perceber o que havia feito.

James sorriu e os olhos castanhos pareceram tranformar-se num verde cintilante e provocativo.

As mãos másculas ergueram-se na direção dos cabelos ruivos e, bem devagar, soltaram a presilha, libertando os longos fios que quase alcançavam a cintura delgada. A seguir ela sentiu o zíper ser aberto e o tecido deslizar pelo corpo.

Ela não se moveu. Em silêncio assistiu ao vestido amontoar-se a seus pés. Enquanto a livrava dos sapatos, ele lançou um olhar interrogativo para a peça remanescente: uma cinta-liga bordada que prendia as meias longas de náilon transparente.

— Uma das idéias da minha melhor amiga. — Lily explicou ao perceber-lhe a curiosidade. — Ela disse que eram mais sexy's do que as meias-calças comuns. E que você apreciaria a diferença.

Ele alargou o sorriso e observou as tiras finas e charmosas, na cor negra, que lhe evidenciavam as coxas.

— Sua amiga tem razão. Lembre-me de enviar-lhe um bilhete de agradecimento quando retornarmos. E talvez uma caixa de bombons ou um ramalhete de flores.

Lily balançou a cabeça, distraidamente. No fundo, sentia-se trêmula e aquecida ao mesmo tempo.

James deu um passo atrás para observá-la esplendorosa no sutiã e meias pretas.

— Você é linda! — exclamou e, a seguir, aproximou-se e inclinando a cabeça, sussurrou num dos ouvidos dela: — Responda, Lily, gostaria de se deitar comigo, agora?

Ela manteve os olhos fechados. As pálpebras lhe pareciam pesadas demais para abri-las. O sangue parecia esquentar tanto que dava a impressão de que as veias se derretiam.

Se ela calculasse que James seria capaz de provocar nela tamanha reação, talvez não tivesse vindo.

Ele era um homem magnífico demais e exercia um magnetismo absoluto sobre ela. Inclusive ao ponto de deixá-la com os joelhos trêmulos. E a fazia não só ansiar por dormir com um homem que mal conhecia, como também quase implorar para que lhe tocasse.

Ele sabia que tinha o direito de possuí-la e que Lily aceitara a proposta. Contudo, agia com tanta gentileza que até lhe pedira permissão e ainda aguardava pela resposta.

Embora a decisão de aceitar a chantagem tivesse sido difícil, ir para a cama com ele era bem mais fácil, pelo fato de ela mesma estar ansiosa por isso.

Ela o queria independentemente das razões que a faziam estar ali.

Lily não conseguia abrir a boca e, ainda com os olhos fechados, concordou com a cabeça.

Sentiu a maneira como James contorceu a musculatura e, antes que desse tempo para qualquer outro comentário, a ergueu nos braços e cruzou com facilidade os poucos passos até a cama, onde a acomodou com suavidade.

Apoiada nos cotovelos, Lily manteve-se semi-erguida e o assistiu despir-se. Desde os sapatos à cueca que usava. A gloriosa nudez masculina era tão magnífica que ela sentiu a garganta ressecar.

James sentou-se na beirada da cama e apanhou na gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira uma caixa de preservativos e a colocou embaixo de um dos travesseiros para ter um acesso mais rápido no momento que precisasse. Só então tornou a concentrar-se nela. A urgência que ela sentia abaixo de sua cintura crescia e se alastrava espalhando um calor insuportável.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela. E, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe provocava o lábio inferior com suaves mordidas, acariciava a pele dos ombros sedosos.

Lily abriu os lábios insinuantes para que ele a beijasse. E foi o que James fez. Moldando o próprio corpo ao dela, beijou-a tão intensamente até que ela se desesperasse por ar. Foi quando ele aproveitou para erguê-la pela cintura e posicionar o corpo curvilíneo mais para o centro do colchão. Em seguida, acomodou-se próximo aos pés de Lily e ergueu-lhe uma das pernas apoiando-a no próprio peito. Depois passou a acariciar com uma das mãos a parte interna da coxa onde a meia não alcançava.

E, com os dedos grossos e ávidos, libertou uma das presilhas da cinta que segurava a meia. O tecido elástico funcionou como um estilingue atingindo a delicada virilha. Ela deu um gritinho de surpresa e ele sorriu, apressando-se em massagear o local com o polegar.

— Desculpe-me. Não estou acostumado com cintas. Terei mais cuidado com a outra.

E, provando o que dizia, soltou a outra tira sem nenhum incidente indesejável.

Quando James começou a enrolar as meias finas a fim de retirá-las, Lily chegou a desejar outro acidente. Suportar a dor do elástico contra a pele era bem menos torturante do que a espera angustiosa a que ele a estava submetendo. A sensualidade latente parecia ter criado vida própria e a estava destruindo por dentro e fazendo-a estremecer de tanta agonia.

E, pelo olhar seguro que ele lhe lançava, sem dúvida percebia o que estava fazendo. Só queria demonstrar quem estava no comando.

— Paciência — ele murmurou ao terminar de retirar-lhe a meia e dar um beijo carinhoso no joelho.

Ela gemeu com um som rouco, evidenciando um misto de aborrecimento e lamúria. E isso pareceu diverti-lo mais ainda.

Estendendo-lhe a outra perna ele seguiu o mesmo e lento processo, fazendo com que um suor intenso se desprendesse dos poros da pele alva nos pontos mais sensíveis.

Quando terminou de descalçar a derradeira meia usando ambas as mãos, retirou a calcinha juntamente com a cinta e puxou-as deslizando-as pelo corpo suado até retirá-las por completo e jogá-las no chão. A seguir, livrou-a do sutiã preto e sem alças e atirou-o na mesma direção das outras peças.

— Agora sim! — James exclamou, admirando a nudez com um olhar alucinado.

Lily venceu ao impulso de cobrir os seios com as mãos ou puxar a coberta, uma vez que tinha concordado com a situação.

James Potter não era o único homem a vê-la nua. Era sim o primeiro após um longo período e, sem dúvida, o mais bonito e charmoso de todos.

Não tinha lembrança de alguém fazê-la ficar tão ansiosa ou sentir o corpo vibrar com tanta ansiedade.

E se ele estava fazendo aquilo para vingar-se das atitudes dela nos tempos de escola, Lily sentia vontade de gritar, "tudo bem, se é isso que pretende, faça logo", porém a idéia de revanche só a fazia excitar-se mais ainda.

James cobriu-a com o seu próprio corpo e tomou-lhe os lábios devagar, mas num beijo tão caloroso, que seria capaz de derreter um iceberg. O tórax largo, recoberto com esparsos pêlos negros e macios, acobertava os seios bonitos e roçava-se contra os mamilos femininos. A masculinidade rígida tocava-lhe o estômago.

Lily, enlouquecida, cravou as unhas nos ombros largos e depois pressionou as costas imensas, ao mesmo tempo em que erguia os quadris, como se fosse um convite para que ele a preenchesse com urgência.

Mas a tortura planejada por James ainda não havia terminado. Após abandonar o beijo, ele moveu os lábios para a curvatura do pescoço delicado e, com a língua, fez um traçado até o volume precioso de um dos seios. Quando abocanhou o bico rosado, ela gemeu e arqueou o corpo. Ele prosseguiu beijando, sugando e provocando o ponto sensível.

Lily afundou os dedos no cabelo castanho dele e tentou afastá-lo, embora se deliciasse com as carícias mágicas. Porém, queria poupar as forças para o momento mais ansiado, caso sobrevivesse às torturas que ele ainda reservava para a planejada vingança.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, exibindo um sorriso satisfeito. Mas o olhar maroto desmentia a afirmação dos lábios.

— Ainda não terminei — ele falou com a voz grave e sustentando o olhar abrasado de Lily. — Pretendo beijá-la da cabeça aos pés. Quero provar cada centímetro dessa pele macia...

A seguir repetiu um dos magníficos sorrisos e confessou:

— Era o que gostaria de fazer. Mas não tenho tanto autocontrole assim! — exclamou sorrindo e estendendo um dos braços, procurou pelo preservativo embaixo do travesseiro. Separando uma das embalagens, abriu-a com especial destreza e não levou mais do que um segundo para proteger-se e encaixar-se de maneira a permitir que ela enlaçasse as pernas sobre os quadris dele.

Entre beijos espaçados e rápidos, ele fez uma promessa tentadora:

— Mais tarde vou beijá-la inteirinha!

E com uma poderosa investida ele a penetrou, satisfazendo-lhe os instintos que estavam a ponto de explodir. Com os dentes cerrados pelo esforço sentiu os músculos da garganta se retesarem.

Ela sabia que ele se continha para dar-lhe tempo de amoldar-se à invasão viril e volumosa. Lily não precisava de tempo. Só precisava sentir-lhe a intimidade.

E, desde o momento em que ele a invadiu, tudo sobre aquele encontro parecia fazer sentido. E, agora, o que mais queria era que James iniciasse os movimentos para satisfazê-la por completo e permitir que ela chegasse ao topo do prazer.

Enlaçando o pescoço largo para promover-lhe o apoio suficiente para impulsionar as pernas entrelaçadas, ela pressionou os quadris contra a poderosa masculinidade para incentivá-lo:

— Não pare agora — murmurou ela, segundos antes das bocas se unirem.

Ele gemeu e o som vibrou dentro dela como se estivesse invadindo-lhe até a alma. James segurou firme na cintura delgada e, depois, colocou as mãos por baixo da coluna feminina, a fim de adequar-lhe o corpo para a união pretendida, e iniciou os movimentos contínuos. A princípio suaves e depois se acelerando em velocidade e profundidade.

A respiração de Lily tornou-se cada vez mais ofegante. E, no auge do delírio, deslizou as pernas até a cintura máscula, pretendendo desfrutar o máximo que podia. E apesar das mãos enérgicas de James forçarem os quadris femininos no sentido contrário, ela ainda queria mais e mais.

Até que uma sensação lancinante, atravessando-a com a velocidade de uma bala, arrancou-lhe um grito desvairado, fazendo com que afundasse as unhas nas costas amplas e rígidas.

A musculatura interna da intimidade feminina se contraiu e ela gemeu em delírio ao perceber que ele recomeçava os movimentos frenéticos. O segundo clímax foi até mais forte do que o primeiro, e dessa vez, ele a acompanhou, com os lábios unidos aos dela e, após uma última investida, os músculos do corpo inteiro se enrijeceram e ele deixou-se cair ao lado de Lily.

Por vários minutos permaneceram inertes. Pernas e braços entrelaçados. As respirações ruidosas ecoando no silêncio do quarto.

Lily jamais experimentara tamanho prazer com outro parceiro. Sem mencionar o nível de sensualidade, paixão e erotismo que James demonstrara ser capaz.

Se ela tivesse suspeitado que James Potter pudesse satisfazê-la, apenas a metade do que acabara de testemunhar, jamais o teria deixado escapar quando eram adolescentes.

Sentiu vontade até de agradecer a ele pela chantagem que a forçou a relacionar-se intimamente com ele. Ser amante de um homem ardoroso como ele poderia ser mais do que gratificante!

Depois que James acomodou-se ao lado dela, percebeu que o frio da noite começava a provocar arrepios na pele nua de Lily, que se mantinha relaxada. Puxou as cobertas e a agasalhou. E, depois de um beijo carinhoso entre a franja ruiva, ele sussurrou:

— Durma bem.

Lily ergueu um pouco as pálpebras pesadas pelo sono para, em seguida, cerrá-las outra vez. O murmúrio suave e o sorriso mantido no rosto bonito de James foram a última imagem que captou antes de dormir profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, tanto quanto eu gostei. Infelizmente, para não atrasar mais o capitulo, eu não mandei para a minha beta. Então, qualquer erro, peço que me desculpem. Me dêem muitas reviews de natal, viu gente? Eu sei que demorei muito só que prometo que não vai mais acontecer.

Não sei se vou conseguir postar antes do ano novo, mas juro que vou tentar. Mas qualquer coisa, **um feliz ano novo pessoal! Que os desejos de vocês se realizem muito, que vocês tenham um 2012 muito melhor do que 2011 foi. Curtam a vida da melhor forma possível, com as pessoas que vocês amam. Deixem as coisas ruim, que te deixaram triste e feriram vocês para trás e sigam em frente. Não desistam nunca dos seus sonhos e corram, batalhem por eles. Sejam felizes em primeiro lugar, e aproveitem esse ano que está por vir muito! Um beijão pra todos vocês. Saibam que eu guardo vocês em meu coração, e nunca vou me esquecer de nada que me faz bem e me faz feliz. **Até mais gente!

Reviews:

**Mila Pink: **Oi Mila! Sim é verdade, sou muito fã da série Harlequim. Kkkkk, com um James Potter desse até eu faria isso. Mas vamos ver o que a Lily fará certo? Espero que goste deste capitulo. Beijos e Feliz Natal!

**Thaty:** Oi Thaty. Essa viajem ira ser proveitosa sim, mas o que será que vai acontecer entre eles no final? Só acompanhando para saber... Espero que goste deste capitulo e aproveite muito. Beijos e Feliz Natal!

**Maga do 4:** Oi! Esse capitulo de o que falar mesmo né? Esse terceiro então... hum! Espero que me perdoe por ter demorado tanto, mas meus familiares são meio doidinhos das idéias e me fizeram viajar de última hora! Nem deu tempo de pensar em Fic. Beijos e Feliz Natal!

**JackieMooneyLestrange****: **Oi! Que bom que gostou, me deixou feliz saber disso. Demorei muito pra postar né? Fui má com vocês e eu sinto muito, espero que me desculpe por isso. Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando. Beijos e Feliz Natal!

**Paola:** Oi Paola! Que bom que gostou. Espero que continue assim. Beijos e Feliz Natal!

**Ninha Souma:** Oi! Que bom que gostou. E realmente, o James foi muito mal. Merece uns belos tapas, kkk. Espero que continue gostando da Fic! Beijos e Feliz Natal!

**F:** Oi! Muito obrigada mesmo, mas se não fosse a idéia do livro eu não teria conseguido escrever. Tenho pouco criatividade para certas coisas. Espero que aproveite este capitulo. Beijos e Feliz Natal!


End file.
